Truths Black, Ideals White
by SpecialShipping
Summary: When Kayla sets out on a Pokemon journey, she doesn't expect to paired up with a boy named Jason. She doesn't expect to run into a boy that oddly looks like her. She doesn't expect to learn that she's different than she always had thought. And she really doesn't expect to learn that she might have to save the world- one way or another.
1. Disagreement with a Purrloin

**Hello peoples of fellow Earth! Tis I, bookworm4025, making a grand entrance for my first fanfiction put on this website!**

**Yeah, I said that right. This is my first published fanfiction, though I have more ideas and some other stories that I just don't want to put up yet. But without further ado... Let the story begin!**

Kayla sat on the steps, sighing. Her Pokémon journey was going to start tomorrow, but she had nothing to do. Really. She stood up and popped the button on her Poké Ball. "Come out, Darkness!"

A young Purrloin popped out. It quickly curled up to Kayla's legs, purring. "Hey, calm down!" the green haired youth laughed. "I'm going to ask Mom if we can go on a walk."

She pushed the door open, calling out as she did so, "MOM! CAN DARKNESS AND I TAKE A WALK?"

Her mother, a brown haired woman with blue eyes whom everyone else called Hannah, ran downstairs. "Yes, you may, Kayla, but please don't shout so loud. You'll scare the neighbors!"

Kayla sighed. "But Mom..."

"No 'buts'," Mom said. "We've talked about this multiple times. Now, shoo!" she said, swinging a broom. "Mira and Nathan are coming over tonight, and I can't make this house clean with you lounging around!"

Kayla dashed outside. "Darkness! She said yes!"

The Pokémon purred happily. [We can get out for a while?]

Kayla sighed. "Uh, she just said yes. Idiot," she said, muttering the last part under her breath.

Luckily, the Devious Pokémon hadn't heard the last part, as Kayla would be in for the scratching of her life if Darkness had. But Darkness pranced ahead, so happy she didn't see the rock in front of her until she smacked into head on. Well, it wasn't a rock. It was Nathan's Roggenrola, for some reason in the middle of the road.

"Hey Kayla!" Nathan shouted.

"Hey Nathan!" she replied. "Not to be rude, but why is Roggenrola in the middle of the road?"

The Mantel Pokémon looked at her, as if offended. Kayla stared back. If Roggenrola had opened its thoughts to her, she would have been bombarded with words she didn't know existed.

"Ah," he shrugged. "It's Roggenrola. He does what he wants."

Kayla held back a chuckle. It was hard to believe that she was friends with Nathan. She and the black haired boy were nothing alike. He wore a blue coat with a white and red long-sleeve shirt underneath; she wore a black vest with a tank top. Nathan wore long black pants and blue loafers; she wore jean shorts and black high-tops.

"But still," he continued, "why are you out? I would have thought your mom would want you to help clean."

"I'm going to the woods for a walk. Mom was getting mad that I was just hanging out. Don't have the least notion why, though," Kayla joked.

"Well, I won't disturb you any longer. See you tonight!" Nathan said.

"You too!" With that, she ran into the woods, Darkness following right behind.

[Kay...la...Wait...up...] Darkness was panting behind her Trainer. Kayla was too pumped up to listen, though.

"Just a little farther!" she yelled, hoping she would hear. "The tree that has a good view of the sunset is right...HERE!" She screamed the last part, climbing up into the tree.

[Agh.] The Purrloin scrambled up into the tree, complaining all the way and muttering some choice words.

[So I couldn't get a Trainer that really cares about me? What a waste,] Darkness complained. [And my Trainer won't give me anything for my sore claws?] She held out a paw.

"Hey, remember who feeds you!" [Your mom.] Kayla was slightly taken aback. "Who teaches you TM moves-" [Your mom.] "Who was there when you hatched-" [Your mom. And you, I suppose.]

The girl rolled her eyes. "I forgot that it's hopeless to argue with you. Hopeless to argue with any Purrloin, really."

[But...] As Darkness's voice trailed off, Kayla glanced over. "Oh, for Zekrom's sake." Darkness was doing the 'Purrloin eyes', as Kayla and her mom called it.

"You know that doesn't work on me," she scolded. "But anyway, we need to go. According to my Cross-transceiver, it's-" she continued, peeking at her watch-like video phone, "5:30. We need to be back by 6:30."

[Ugh. Listen, you might be able to do all this, but I'm tiny! I don't have as much strength and all that!] Darkness lashed her tail. [If we're going back so soon, then put me in the Pokéball!]

"Fine! I will!" Kayla pulled out a Pokéball from her pocket. "Return!"

The Devious Pokémon was sucked back into the Pokéball with a flash of red light. Kayla looked in, just to make sure that it was Darkness in there. She smiled as she saw the Pokémon in a little ball, resting.

"Almost...home..." Kayla puffed out. She was surprised, as she hadn't gotten this tired on the way there. She glanced at her Cross-transceiver. 6:15. As long as there weren't any gangs of Pokémon...

As she thought that, she stepped on a twig, sending an echo though out the forest. She picked up the pace.

Just at the end of the woods, Kayla heard prancing hooves. Blitzle. Electric types. Not strong against Dark types, but not weak. Turning, she saw they were around her already. Reaching for the Pokéball, she suddenly stopped.

There, right in front of her, was a large Zebstrika.

**So I just thought of this...should have put a guide as to different kinds of speech. When it looks like this: [Blahblah], that's Pokemon speech. "Blahblah" human speech. That's it! Oh, and I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Pokemon could have six attacks and then I would totally kick butt.**


	2. Zebstrika Attack!

**Yeah, I know this chapter took a while, but I was getting writers block...and the next chaptertight take even longer to come out! Ugh... But go on! Read!**

* * *

Kayla quickly pressed the Pokéball button. Darkness popped out, and started to give her an indignant look when she noticed the Zebstrika. [Let me guess...]

The green haired girl nodded. "Sorry, but they jumped me. So please work with me."

[Fine.] The Purrloin waited for her Trainer's first command.

"Darkness, use Scratch!" Suddenly, Darkness sprang forward, swiping its claws over the leaders face.

"ZEB!" The Thunderbolt Pokémon reared, kicking at Darkness. Darkness managed to jump away, but not before getting a blow on the leg.

"Blit!" The Blitzle started to move forward, but the Zebstrika motioned to them with its tail. Kayla guessed it meant for them to back away, as the multiple Electrified Pokémon retreated. Then the large black and white striped Pokémon started to glow with energy.

Kayla gasped. "It's Charge! The next attack will be very powerful, so let's try to take Zebstrika down fast. Use Foul Play!"

[My pleasure!] Darkness launched itself forward. The Zebstrika tried dodging, but Foul Play ended up hitting it.

"Strika!" Zebstrika pounded its hooves on the ground. Sparks started to fly, and electricity started to flow into the ground.

"Darkness!" Kayla yelled. "Climb into a tree! When the electricity flows into the tree, leap down!"

[This better work, you know,] Darkness said while climbing into a tree. [It's going to try and paralyze me.]

"I know," the girl grinned. "It'll work."

As predicted, the Zebstrika launched a Shock Wave attack. When the energy started to flow into the tree, the Purrloin sheltering there leaped down.

"Ha! Take that, Zebstrika!" Kayla crowed. "And now for the finishing touch. Darkness, use SUBSTITUTE!"

[Dear Kyurem, you better have a plan with this,] Darkness grunted. Suddenly the Purrloin went into a pained position and a perfect duplicate appeared. "Now, duplicate!" Kayla said, using the term she liked when Purrloin had used Substitute. "Use Foul Play!"

The slightly shimmering copy leapt towards the zebra-like Pokémon. The attack hit the same as the first attack had. "Duplicate, Darkness!" Kayla ordered. "Scratch, Foul Play!"

Both the original and the true Purrloin jumped toward the Zebstrika. The Thunderbolt Pokemon scuffled its hooves, not knowing which way to go. And then the attacks hit.

The wild Zebstrika toppled over, making what was left of the Blitzle turn tail and run. Kayla panted, doubled over. "We...did it.."

She returned Darkness to her Poke Ball, then checked her Cross-Transceiver. 6:25. "I'm dead meat."

* * *

Mira knocked on the door. "Hello? Ms. Hannah?"

She heard some thumps and then a click before the door opened to show Hannah's slightly worried face.

"Hello, Ms. Hannah!" Mira chirped. "I brought pudding!"

She held out a large tub of brownish glop. "Mom thought you might forget to make dessert."

Hannah moved a hand to her mouth. "Please, come in, come in."

As soon as Mira was within the warm house, Hannah took the tub of pudding and dashed off to the kitchen.

"Hi, Nathan!" Mira plopped down on the couch. "Why are you staring out the window instead of talking with Kayla?"

"Because Kayla's not back. She went on a walk a while ago. The only way I know that, though, is that her Purrloin ran face first into Roggenrola."

"Was she supposed to be back by now?"

Nathan turned and sat on one of the numerous chairs in the house. "I don't know. But-"

He was cut off by the sound of the door unlocking from the outside and a flash of black, white, and green dashed in.

"Hey Kay..la..." Mira's voice grew silent as she realized Kayla wasn't listening.

Kayla obviously went upstairs, as they could hear rummaging and footsteps above their heads.

"Kayla? Do you need anything?" Hannah called from the kitchen.

"Um, where's the Pokemon medicine?" Kayla asked.

"Closet, lower left." Suddenly, Mira and Nathan didn't hear Hannah stirring. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom!" Kayla said. "There was just a little, uh, problem with some Pokemon."

A large sigh came from the kitchen. "Again?"

"Yeah... I guess?" A door slammed; no, make that two. Everyone heard some muttered cursing and some hisses, which gradually got louder and louder, until someone started banging on the door.

As Hannah left the kitchen, Mira and Nathan took the opportunity to sneak up the stairs, just as Kayla started out from her room. The trio heard the door open, and some muted talking started.

"Well, really, maybe you should come back later. We were about to start dinner-" "No." Eyes widened as the three youths realized who it was that Hannah had brought in. As Hannah led the way, all of their suspicions were confirmed. Mira said it first.

"Professor Juniper."

* * *

**Hello! Like I said earlier, I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Really sorry.**

**But Professor Juniper arrives! Why? Review, and I might be encouraged to write faster!**


	3. Pokedexes and Problems

**Yeah! I got this chapter done a _lot _faster than I thought I would! And a note: Mira and Nathan are Bianca and Cheren.**

**Why did I change them? While I love the outfits they have, I don't like anything else about them. So Pokemon teams? Gonna be different. Personalities? Gonna be different. Names? Well, duh! Now, go read!**

* * *

Kayla squirmed. Normally, she would be glad to get away from a fight with Darkness. But moving from a fight to the eyes of Professor Juniper? Out of the frying pan, into the fire. At least, in her opinion.

Glancing to the left, she saw that Mira looked as uncomfortable as she did, while Nathan's eyes were wide. Kayla rolled her own eyes. Nathan was the only kid she knew that would love to be in Prof. Juniper's company. And for good reason.

While Professor Juniper happened to look stern at the best of times, Kayla didn't know a word to describe how serious the prof. looked now. So bad news? Probably was. Unless this was a cheerful face, which she highly doubted.

"I need to talk to you about a pressing problem," Prof. Juniper said, not wasting any time. "Right now we are having a...small problem with some Pokedex data."

"How big is the problem?" Mira asked. "Is it, like, we can't go yet huge or is it we'll have to meet someone on the road small?"

"Well, er..." The female professor squired a bit.. "The Pokedex is nearly complete. The main Pokemon we want you to look for are legendaries and the like, but you will run into some Pokemon from other regions. We, Fennel and I, have been working on that, and a peer of mine was going to send some of that data. But the data transfer is taking longer than usual, so we thought we would ask."

"Ask what?" Mira and Kayla asked at the same time, blushing as they realized what they had done.

"Do you want to wait for the Pokedexes to be completely finished, or do you want to go tomorrow as planned?"

"WHAT?" Mira, Nathan, and Professor Juniper's hands automatically flew to their ears. "WAIT? I'VE BEEN WAITNG FOR THIS MY WHOLE LIFE, AND YOU WANT ME TO WAIT?"

Hannah ducked in and started to steer Kayla away by the shoulders. Of course, Kayla protested. "I'm not waiting! I'm not! Let me go, m-" A door slammed upstairs. Hannah rushed back down.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Some loud thumps came through the ceiling, at which Hannah just rolled her eyes.

"No, I should be apologizing." Professor Juniper replied. "Communication was never my thing."

"Don't worry. She does this all the time. I think it's just adolescence." Hannah gestured to Mira and Nathan. "Come, the penne's ready."

* * *

Kayla opened Darkness's Pokeball. "Well," she said, "I guess you have to decide."

[Decide what?] Darkness tipped her head. Normally the Purrloin wouldn't be this caring, for lack of a better word, but she could tell that something was wrong.

"Professor Juniper came by, and said that we might have to delay our journeys." Kayla rubbed her hand on the soft bedspread. "I want to go, but I don't think Mom wants me to."

[You have to go!] Darkness paced on the carpet. [You've been waiting to go for years!]

"I have," Kayla admitted. "But the thing is-" [Shut up.]

"Excuse me?" The young girl raised an eyebrow.

[I said, shut up! You want to go! So you go! It's that simple!]

"Still, maybe I should wait. Just to put Mom's mind at ease, you know?"

[Listen.] Darkness jumped onto Kayla's bed. [Parents worry! It's, like, in the description that they have to worry. Just go! And I kind of want to go, too.]

"Okay! Fine! Whatever!" Kayla threw up her hands. "I'll go!"

* * *

**Is it just me, or are my chapters getting shorter? Ah, who really minds? But from now on, Kayla's current team will be posted at the bottom. Movesets, nicknames, ect., ect.**

**1. Darkness, female Purrlion**

**Ability: Limber**

**Moves: Scratch, Foul Play, Substitute, ? **


	4. Opposites Don't Attract

"You're up early," Hannah commented as Kayla slowly trudged down the staircase.

"I know," Kayla grumbled as she pulled out a chair. "I couldn't really sleep, and then Mira sent me a message on my Cross-Transceiver at three in the morning, for Virizion's sake!"

The woman just rolled her eyes and set a small stack of waffles before her child. "You might as well eat, as you're up."

Kayla slowly picked up a bottle of maple syrup and poured it over the crispy waffles, then grabbed a fork and a knife. Cutting up the light bread product, she started to shovel it into her mouth.

[Any chance that I could have some of that?] Kayla looked up and saw Darkness on the kitchen table. How the Purrlion got up there, she would never know.

"Get off the kitchen table." Kayla pointed to the floor. "Now."

Darkness frowned, but compiled. [So? Can I have some waffles?]

Kayla just shook her head, wolfing down the rest of her breakfast. "Got to go, mom. Mira and Nathan told me to see them outside the Juniper Pokemon Lab."

"That's fine, honey. Just be back by 12:30," Hannah said in an offhand way.

Snatching the Purrloin's Poke Ball, both youth and Pokemon started to run outside.

* * *

"What the heck did you want to see me about?" Kayla muttered. "And why here? I thought that the Pokedexes weren't ready yet?"

"Well, that's because they aren't," Mira confessed. "But we thought that maybe when the data got here, she could send it to her friend, and they could get it to us!"

"You thought that." Nathan, leaning against the brick wall, sighed in his normal way. "I just agreed that it could work."

"Mira, did you think about the possible cons-" "I covered all of the scenarios. None would leave a disastrous impact on our lives."

[Good to know.] Darkness was walking back and forth, swiping at Lilly the Lillipup every once in a while.

Aming a kick at Darkness, Kayla threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine. But you, Mira, are confronting her."

Going around to the front lawn, Nathan poked the doorbell. As the chime-like sound resonated through out the lab/house, grumbles, thuds, and a few choice words could be heard. The door finally creaked open, showing a disheveled Professor Juniper. "What the- Oh, hello, Kayla. Nathan. Mira."

"Hello, Professor Juniper!" Mira almost sang. "May we come in?"

"I guess so," she said. "Be careful, and don't go into the kitchen or upstairs."

Left with one option, Kayla went straight ahead for the actual lab. Pushing open the door slowly, she gasped and abandoned all caution. Nathan, following closely behind, raised his eyebrows.

Three Pokemon were standing in the middle of the lab floor. The first, a snake-like Pokemon with small arms and legs, was mainly green, with a cream colored underside and what looked like a yellow collar. The second, a pig-like Pokemon, was mostly rust orange, with what looked like little brown pants and an ball on the end of the tail that was the same rust color. The third looked kind of like a sea otter, but had a scallop attached to its front. The tail and legs were a teal color, while it seemed to be wearing a blue dress of some sort. The head and arms were white, which was a contrast from the rest of the Pokemon.

"Ah, I'm sorry about this," the Pokemon Prof. apologized. "I've been letting Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott out of their Poke Balls in the morning recently. Especially because of the journey issue," she added.

"Well, professor, ma'am," Mira said in her happy way, "I actually thought of a plan that could work and that would allow us to go on the journey and still get the National Pokedex data!"

As the trio breezed over the plan, Darkness walked over to the Snivy. [Snivy's an odd name.]

Snivy sniffed. [No odder than Purrlion, Lillipup, or Darkness. And I suppose that your trainer will pick me?]

[Why would you expect that?] the Devious Pokemon growled, her fur starting to get ruffled.

[Because she keeps looking over here, like she can understand us.]

Darkness glanced over to make sure Tepig and Oshawott weren't listening before leaning in and whispering [What if I told you...she can?]

Before Snivy could reply, however, the almost Pokedex holders shot over to the starter Pokemon. "I love this one!" Mira cooed, hugging Oshawott. "Is it male or female?"

"The Snivy and Oshawott are female, and Tepig is male," Professor Juniper clarified.

Kayla slowly bent down to the Snivy's level and whispered, "I know you would like to come with me." Scooping up the Grass Snake Pokemon in her arms, she also whispered to Darkness, "Shut up."

"If you two have made your choices, I'll take Tepig." Nathan wasn't holding the Fire Pig, but instead was on the floor, the last Pokemon under the crook of his knee.

"Good choices, everyone. Remember, there is no right or wrong answer." Holding out three red and white spheres, Professor Juniper also asked, "Would you like to give your Pokemon a nickname?"

"No." Nathan, first to reply, shook his head. "Tepig's a good enough name for me."

"Yes, of course! I want to name her Orchid!" Mira probably could have danced about the room, save for the fact that you should never dance while holding a Pokemon. Basic knowledge.

"I think so," Kayla answered slowly. "How about...Natura?"

* * *

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMAH!**

**So...a long chapter, to make up for all my shorter ones. But we learn about the starter Pokemon, have a plan formulated to get Pokedexes, and...well, that's it. I'll see you next chapter!**

**1. Darkness, female Purrlion**

**Ability: Limber**

**Moves: Scratch, Foul Play, Substitute, ?**

**2. Natura, female Snivy**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Moves: Tackle, Leer**


End file.
